


Ownership

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is very possessive over Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

‘Touch him again and I swear to god you will be the first woman I ever hit in my life you daft cow.’ Zayn thought darkly from his booth at the club. The music was booming through the place but where he sat wasn’t too bad. The boys had decided to go out and celebrate the new tour and with the next day off they wanted a reason to stay in bed.

So here he was, a few drinks down and feeling warm, not as warm as he would have been if his boyfriend Niall was next to him. Louis and Harry had disappeared long ago on the dance floor, Liam went outside to call Danielle and up until fifteen minutes ago, it was just Niall and Zayn sitting in the booth sipping their drinks and touching each other gently. They couldn’t really do much in public other than hold hands and maybe sneak a kiss but they really didn’t mind.

At least Zayn didn’t until someone was starting to edge on his turf. His turf being the blond Irish boy. And said turf was getting way too comfortable with this one busty brunette at the bar. He had left the booth to refill his beer and get a drink for Zayn. He was still at the bar talking to this girl and to Zayn she was a little too close for comfort for his liking. He didn’t mind the minor freak out-they were famous, it happened-what he did mind was that she was taking up Niall’s attention.

And his space.

She had automatically puffed out her chest so that her rather large bosom was in his face and Zayn did see Niall look down and lick his lips.

‘Try it Horan, I dare you.’ He thought again.

Then she made him laugh. Then she touched his arm more than once. Made him laugh some more. His drink was getting warm while Niall was steadily downing his beer and this girl was still there vying his attention.

Now Niall knew Zayn was the jealous type, he couldn’t really help it. After being fucked over-still didn’t make any sense cause how do you leave or cheat on someone like Zayn Malik-but it had happened. Two boyfriends, three girlfriends. All of them had left Zayn or cheated on him then left. Didn’t really matter the sequence but it had happened.

Hence why Zayn was jealous. He wouldn’t call it jealous; he’d say protective of what was his. Others would view it as that. Fuck it. Whatever. All he knew was that this girl was ruffling his feathers to an extremely uncomfortable degree. Zayn knew Niall was faithful, they had told each they loved one another a long time ago, but still. Seeing your boyfriend of two years trying to be wooed was not something you wanted to see.

The final straw, almost a half hour later, was that the girl pressed herself against Niall’s front, leaned forward and whispered something into his ear and gripped his bicep then let her hand glide down to his hand. He blushed and Zayn could see it all the way from his seat.

That’s it.

Zayn flew up to his feet and moved through the crowd-three people tried to stop him but he shrugged them off with small apologies-until he came up to his boyfriend, who by the way was much closer to this brunette girl, and cleared his throat as a way to signify his presence.

“Oh my god! You’re Zayn! I’m Mandy! Nice to meet ya!” She was obviously drunk. He smiled quickly to her then gripped Niall’s arm a bit harder than maybe needed and dragged him off saying he needed to talk.

Pushing him into the bathroom and thankful it was empty at this point he practically shoved Niall into the last stall, “What the fuck Niall? What the fuck was that?” His hazel eyes were burning with anger.

“Wha was what Zayn? What’s amatter?” His Irish tone was slurred and his cheeks were pink. He smiled lazily like nothing had happened.

“That broad, the one all up on ya. What? Do you fancy her? Promise you a quickie in the loo or sommat?” He spit out.

Niall’s face paled. He seemed to regain some type of sobriety.

“Hey, Zee what’s up? Come on love, why you spouting out that shit?” He brought a hand up to touch Zayn’s immaculate jaw line but his hand was pushed away.

“Because Ni, she was all up on ya. I saw you staring at her tits and shit. Don’t try to deny you wanted to fuck her.” He was angry, livid even and his face dropped while his hands were still braced on either side of Niall’s head.

Niall spoke softly, “Hey, look at me.”

Zayn didn’t raise his head.

“Look. At. Me.” Much more stern this time. Zayn’s eyes came to meet his Irish blue.

“Zayn, love, you know I love you. Yeah I was looking, who wouldn’t, but come on. It’s me and you. Always me and you. No reason to get like this, she was just flirting with me, s’not like I was gonna do somefin about it.” He caressed Zayn’s cheek and this time the boy leaned into the touch.

“Although, you jealous is pretty hot.”

Zayn’s face turned back into his scowl he had before.

“What? It is.” Niall spoke easily pulling on the collar of Zayn’s shirt, tight and black and oh so sinful. “Maybe I might find it kind of hot you get so jealous over me. Makes me feel wanted.” He pressed their lips together letting their tongues slip into the normal rhythm, Zayn was always more dominant.

He separated their lips feeling his own cock bulge in his pants, “Come on Zayn, what would you have done if I might have hooked up with that girl? She was quite fit.”

Zayn growled, “Stop it.”

“Zeeeee, just think of me with someone else. Does it rile you up?” He licked up the column of Zayn’s throat. It rumbled in indignation.

“Me maybe plowing some girl, that broad Mandy, her twat taking my cock as I fuck her hard.”

Zayn growled again.

“Maybe that fit bloke I was talking to earlier. Charlie, he was all types of fit. Huge muscles, could easily over power me if I let him.”

Zayn growled again. His pupils black and wide.

“If I wanted him to.”

Zayn had had enough and turned Niall to be flush with the cold metal wall of the stall, “You don’t fucking talk like that.” He groaned out undoing Niall’s jeans and his own.

“Talk like what?” Niall feigned ignorance. This was turning him on. The covetness of Zayn was intoxicating.

“Talk like you don’t belong to someone. You belong to me.” Zayn nipped at his earlobe and Niall moaned feeling Zayn’s already hard cock, all eight inch cut glory, sandwiching between his pale cheeks. The older was rutting against Niall’s cheeks and his precum was coating the small hole of his entrance.

Zayn spit on two of his fingers and without any proclamation, he jammed them up inside Niall’s heat. The blond boy squealed, “Oh fuck Zayn!”

The older began to move his fingers in and out of tight Irish heat, claiming what was his by massaging the boy’s walls and stabbing his prostate making him keen and cry out.

Zayn nipped his earlobe, “Who do you belong to?” Stabbing his tunnel harder.

“Y-you.” Niall stuttered as his tunnel was ruthlessly invaded over and over by Zayn’s nimble fingers.

Zayn spit on his digits to slick them up more and continued to scissor his lover open. Niall’s knuckles were turning white holding onto the top of the metal wall. Zayn was tearing his hole apart, leaving it red and puffy and sensitive.

“Do you get off on me claiming you? Letting you know who you belong to?” Zayn purred into his ear, he knew was Niall was doing.

Niall whimpered slightly and nibbled his lip, big blue eyes turned around to meet fiery hazel and they fluttered shut when Zayn added a third finger. Wedging his tight hole open in the stall and sending his mind racing at the sheer excitement of it all. They’d never done anything so rough or public before. The thrill of maybe being caught was having Niall leak onto the wall. That, plus also Zayn was petting his insides and it felt oh so good.

“Gonna fucking show you who you belong to. Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days you little cunt.” Zayn spat out as he removed his fingers and spit a large glob into his hand then rubbed it up and down his thick veiny shaft and pink tip.

Niall braced himself against the wall and waited for something and he felt a small nudge to his hole that clamped over and over waiting. He didn’t expect Zayn to slam into him so hard though.

“Oh fuck!” He cried out as his entire body was slammed into the metal wall and his cock pressed almost painfully into the cold metal.

“Yeah, take it.” Zayn said through gritted teeth and he didn’t wait until he was pulling back out so just the tip was enveloped in wetness before slamming back in with more force. He watched as Niall’s face crumpled each time he slammed in, the way his breath would hitch when he pulled out, the way his cheeks jiggled and the sounds of his own balls slapping Niall’s.

‘Mine.’ He thought.

Niall whined a little bit and his breathing became labored as Zayn sped up his thrusting. His pants were falling more and more with each intrusion until they were pooled around his ankles, Niall’s were much the same. The sound of metal echoed throughout the room along with the heavy grunts and moans coupled with damp skin.

Zayn kept up his rhythm and he didn’t know if he’d ever fucked Niall this hard or this fast before but thinking about Niall with anyone else had him determined to make this as memorable as possible.

“Z-Z-Zayn f-f-fuck.” Niall groaned out as his head was knocked into the wall over and over. His cock was solid and painful and leaking onto the chipping paint of the wall and he reached down with one hand to stroke his cock but it was batted away.

“No, you don’t get to cum until I do. Bad boys don’t get to touch themselves. Have to teach you a lesson on who you belong to.” Zayn enunciated the words with his thrusting. Niall moaned and he really loved this possessive almost maniacal side of him. He put his hand back up and pushed away slightly so that he could better brace himself against the bombardment of Zayn’s cock knocking him through the metal.

“You’re gonna be so sore. Gonna have to carry you out of here cause my cock destroyed this sweet ass.” Zayn was pouring sweat at this point. His shaft was delved into velvety smooth heat over and over and when Niall rolled his hips he bit his lip and slapped the pale cheek leaving quite the red mark.

“Fuck Zayn, yeah, destroy my ass. I’ve been bad. Make me yours, only yours.” Niall whimpered out. His prostate was on fire and his cock was aching and so rigid and ready to explode it didn’t really move but swing slightly from side to side. Its seven inch length was firm and pale but starting to redden, the foreskin covering his tip looked almost like a faucet with the amount of precum leaking from him.

“Fuck right you’re mine. Only ever mine.” Zayn brought another hand down to mark his cheek again leaving it stinging and red and angry looking. Niall’s head flew up and his back arched at the biting mark, the gasp was loud and echoed in the room.

“Zayn, only yours baby. Only yours.” He needed to cum. It was imperative that he came cause if he didn’t he was pretty sure he’d pass out due to lack of blood and oxygen in his brain.

“Who’s?” Zayn sped up; he wasn’t sure how that was possible since he was practically an olive skinned blur at this point. His cock was alight with friction and heat and his tip had successfully coated Niall’s passage with precum. Sticky and sweet.

“Y-yours.” Niall moaned out as his hole was so sensitive and raw he could almost cry because he needed release. But Zayn wouldn’t let him. He didn’t want to cross him now.

“Who’s?!” Zayn raised his voice slightly. He was close. Just a bit more and he’d explode and let Niall cum then they’d leave the club and go back to the hotel and cuddle and maybe have sex a few more times.

“Yours!” Niall was whimpering involuntarily at this point. Almost sounded like he was in fact crying but he just needed to finish.

“Who do you belong to!?” Zayn bellowed out. His hips were bruising Niall’s cheeks and his cock was ripping him open leaving him tender and defiled. Just like Zayn wanted him.

“ZAYN!” He screamed because that was it. He hadn’t even touched himself and his reddened Irish cock finally shot scorching hot liquid all on the wall and floor practically giving the bottom half a new paint job. His prostate was swollen and tortured and Zayn had rubbed it over and over at such a blinding speed he couldn’t even control it. His orgasm was torn from his body.

“FUCK!” Zayn yelled as he watched Niall’s body tense and shudder and he heard the thumps of his boyfriend’s cum splash the wall. He slammed him forward so that Niall was flush with the wall and he dumped load after load of his spunk high and deep within Niall’s tunnel. The blond whimpered softly with his now softening cock pressed into the wall coated with his own and Zayn pressed flush and firm behind him.

“That’s right, you belong to me Horan. Don’t you forget it either.” He licked the sweaty shell of Niall’s ear riding out his orgasm and loving the small broken sounds the boy made as his cock was still swelling and spilling into him.

He must have given the boy an ounce of cum up his ass and slipping out it dribbled from his reddened hole and down his thigh. Niall made a sigh as Zayn pulled out of him and winced slightly as Zayn was wiping up his thigh and around his hole with some toilet paper.

Then he crashed their lips together, both of them with their cocks still out and softening and pants around their ankles. Niall pulled back, “You know who I belong to baby. But that was fucking hot. Love it when you get possessive.” He smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get outta here and cuddle in bed. I’d like my boyfriend all to myself tonight.” He said in a fucked out tone as they both pulled their pants up.

“We should invite that Mandy girl to join us.” Niall teased.

Zayn looked at him dark, “Don’t you even start that again.”

He pressed Niall against the wall as the blond kept smirking and he licked into the boy’s mouth and with one hand going down his side he cupped the cheek that had the handprint on it and squeezed.

Niall gasped then squeaked into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn knew how very sore he was at this point.

“Wanna ask me something like that again Ni?” Zayn arched an eyebrow and squeezed his extremely sore bum once more for good measure. Niall winced and gave a soft chuckle.

“Nah babe, I only need you.” He lovingly kissed him this time. Slower and softer.

The two left the bathroom, Niall was in fact limping, and left the club hastily avoiding anyone else.

Niall thought to himself ‘Might have to try something like that again.’

Zayn knew his boyfriend would.

And he’d fuck him into oblivion staking his claim to make sure that Niall knew exactly who he belonged to.


End file.
